When fault occurs in a vehicle, an electronic control unit (ECU) mounted on the vehicle can deal with the faulty component to record fault information (such as in form of a fault code). For repairing the vehicle, the repair worker disassembles inner components of the vehicle, connects an external diagnosing apparatus to a data link connector of the vehicle through a controller area network (CAN) cable, and reads fault codes collected by the ECU. Thus, the repair worker can easily confirm or recognize details of the failure.
Although the above repairing method can protect user's privacy, disassembly of the inner components may be time-costly, and may cause damage to the vehicle. Improvements in the art are preferred.